The present invention relates to a separating fence used in vehicles for restricting animals in the vehicle in a pre-determined space.
A conventional animal separating fence in vehicles is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, and generally includes two posts 10 each have a top sucking members 13 and a bottom sucking member 14 for respectively contacting against the ceiling and the floor of the vehicle. Each post 10 includes a rod 12 and two sleeves 11 are mounted to the rod 12 and positioned by two screws 25. Each sleeve 11 includes two extensions 111 extending radially outward and a groove 112 is defined through each extension 111 so that two transverse tubes 21 extend through the grooves 112. Two U-shaped parts 22 are inserted into the two open ends of the two transverse tubes 21 with a bush 211 located between the U-shaped parts 22 and the transverse tubes 21. The user has to use a screw driver to release the screws 25 before adjusting the connection of the rods 12 and the sleeves 11. The transverse tubes 21 are not clamped by the extensions 111 so that they could be moved by the animals or even drop from the extensions 111.
The present invention intends to provide a separating fence that employs cam device to secure the position of the transverse tubes so that the user can easily adjust the transverse tubes without need of screw drivers or other tools.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating fence which comprises two posts and a top sucking member and a bottom sucking member are respectively connected to two ends of the posts. Two sleeves are mounted to each of the posts and each sleeve includes two extensions extending radially outward therefrom. A passage is defined through each of the extensions and two side walls extend from each of the extensions and a space between the two side walls 1110 is in communication with the passage. Two transverse tubes extend through the passages of the extensions. A locking member is pivotably connected between the two side walls of each of the extensions and each locking member has a cam head and a lever. The cam head is pivoted to press the transverse tube to position the transverse tubes.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.